


reminiscence

by KissMeAlycia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead Letters, F/M, blackinnon, goodbye letter, hidden pregnancy, letter after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeAlycia/pseuds/KissMeAlycia
Summary: James’ letter arrives some hours after Lily’s and he gets to read Marlene’s last words to him as well.[work 2/4]
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 11
Collections: the dead letters





	reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my incredible gorgeous friend gio.
> 
> [remember to read part 1 first.]

_ “Hey, Prongsie _

_ You have been my first friend and I’m still not over the fact that since we left for Hogwarts I was no longer your best friend. I mean, I was your girl best friend but you still wouldn’t hang out with me as much as with your boys and okay that we were eleven but I was your best friend for like our entire childhood! Well, you made me your son’s godmother and I’m grateful for that. _

_ You know I’m already dead and there’s nothing more to do but I would like to explain things and talk to you just a bit more. I used to think it was funny the way you freaked out when you realized about my relationship with Sirius because “How could us? Your two best friends!”. You have always been protective to me and it was pretty amusing to see you treating him like that. It was undeniable he would hurt me, you assured. And yeah, I’ve been hurt a few times but it’s not his fault. At least not anymore. _

_ By now you probably know you are my unborn daughter’s godfather and I can call that mission accomplished. I’d love to see her growing up with Harry. I bet you’d be the one to give her her first broom. _

_ Sometimes I wonder how the hell we got here because nothing makes sense anymore but we still hold on and things still don’t stop. It’s unbelievable we were on top of the world and then suddenly we were crashing on the floor after a long peacefully flown. Everything was different and people were not the same and everyone was so fucking scared. _

_ When we were young children, we used to ask ourselves how did the sky seem so big and I bet we still can’t explain the infinite but somehow the universe seems as splendid and huge as before. Isn’t it strange how things can feel the exact same one decade later? _

_ There’s this thing, our connection, that is only ours. You are the longest friendship I have and you still mistake my middle name and I love you for that. I remember when we said as little kids that we wanted to be infinite and now, Jamie, I tell you: Somehow it seems like we’ve got there. We are infinite. Because believe me, they’ll remember us. _

_ I guess if it has to end, I’m thankful you have always been here. I love you, be safe. All three of you. Take care of Lily and Harry. _

_ To my forever best friend with love _

_ \- Marlene Mckinnon” _

James had his hazel eyes still on the last line of the letter, his hand almost tearing the paper with such force he held it, as if he could make sure he would never lose it.

Briefly he stood there still reading it but suddenly he let go of the letter and it rested on the desk next to Lily’s one with the same calligraphy.

He ran his look to Lily sleeping over his lap, all nuzzled into his arms and resting her head on his shoulder. He tried not to hold her so tight so he wouldn’t wake her but for a moment all he wanted to do was hug her as firm as he could.

She had entered the library minutes before and nudged herself into him so she could finally fall asleep and he stared there, kissing the top of her head and stroking her back for long minutes when the same owl as earlier approached the house and left his letter.

Lily was right. How could that possibly be fair? Marlene was dead and she got to leave them nothing more than letters saying goodbye along with words of love.

James kissed Lily’s red hair chastely another time as his felt the pain of his broken heart. His first best friend was now dead.

They had known each other for so long he couldn’t even remember the first time he saw her. She had always been there, simply like that.

He recalled the sound of her giggle, the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled and her sweet perfume. And he wondered for how much time he would be able to remember such things.

His mind wandered about all the nights they had spent making jokes and laughing and picking on their friends. He could still remember people telling them they looked like siblings and talking about their almost equal personalities. Suddenly it all made sense.

It was weird how it simply didn’t look like that happened. He could picture her visiting them another time and bringing Harry lots of new toys and filling the baby with so much love he wouldn’t stop giggling. Marlene was his aunt favorite since the day he born. And now Harry would grow up without her.

James wiped his tears on his cheeks with his palm and took a deep breath. He inevitably thought of Sirius and if he had a letter as well, maybe or maybe not.

He hoped for it, at least he would know he once had a daughter. But having his own letter or not, Marlene was gone. Forever. And none of them could do a thing about that.

Lily wasn’t the only one who weeped for days, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> stay up for part 3 and 4


End file.
